An Unlikely Perfection
by suninrain
Summary: She couldn’t explain the late nights they worked trying to pull together a magazine but unintentionally building a friendship. Those nights seemed to capture a likeness between Daniel and Betty that somehow.... chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Please R/R. Thanks to whoever got the category up. I love Ugly Betty and the ship Betty/Daniel. Go underdogs! But we need some more writers! Please! This will probably be a 2 part-er.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own anything associated with Ugly Betty.

**Rating** : Pg-13 (T) for language. Some references of sexual situations.

**An Unlikley Perfection **

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!!**

"Daniel I have the files you-" Betty said walking into his office hurriedly ,bypassing knocking, with files Daniel said he needed right away. But that was an hour ago because Willamina had given her the run-around. Typical assistant treatment.

" Oh sorry. I'm leaving. Left. Gone" Betty stumbled through her words as her face flushed with embarrassment at the sight of Daniel's current flavor of the week with her hands down his pants kissing Daniel in a way that made her feel like she should have paid for admittance. Daniel was flushed and panting though not bothering to mutter an I'm sorry or better yet an excuse. Like he had full right to have sex in his place of work. Like it was Betty's fault for even coming in without knocking and maybe it was but… buts weren't allowed at Mode Magazine. You either fit in or you don't and after six months she still didn't. Betty backed out his office just now noticing his blinds were down, wishing she had noticed that before hand.

She threw the files on her desk feeling a sudden anger rise in her. It caught her by surprise, she felt tricked somehow. Daniel hadn't lied about things being different after she left the first time. He had treated her like she was anyone of those other pretty women here, like she had a space here. But deep down she knew she didn't, he had just created one. She had worked closer with Daniel than most interns and receptionist here could dream about in return Daniel had disclosed himself to her telling her stuff that had no relevance to work but to him as a person, a person with feelings. He spoke of old memories that made him happy, sad, that made him laugh and that caused him pain. Those times tore at her heart. But then there were times when they were laughing and horsing around, no one a witness to their madness as the building was deserted, the only light shinning was the one from Daniel's office.

She couldn't explain the late nights they worked trying to pull together a magazine but unintentionally building a friendship. Those nights seemed to capture a likeness between Daniel and Betty that somehow didn't manage to connect in the face of Mode magazine. Those intimate times between the two allowed them a bond that both chose not to be aware of, failing to register it in the face of others. Betty did it for sake of Daniel and Daniel did it for sake of himself. He had always said this is what the fashion world is about, it's never going to change, it doesn't allow space you have to allow space. She didn't quite understand at first but she finally got that she would have to adjust to it.

But she found it funny that even though he had said that he had become protective of her. Daniel could not put every one in their place for having their opinion of Betty , she was different and some people couldn't handle that so he had always tried his best in comforting her. She was appreciative that he cared enough to care. She was more then appreciative. She knew it was the dumbest move any girl could make who looked liked her but her heart wasn't listening. As it made her believe the most impossible things like Daniel could look at her like he looked at half the woman at Mode- like he wanted them or see her as a woman and not just his quirky assistant with bad fashion sense. Like he could fall in love with her like she had fallen in love with him.

Last Friday night she had almost believed that lie.

Flashback

Daniel had been gone on an out-of -the building meeting for most of the day which is why Betty thought it would be okay to take cover in Daniel's office and cry her eyes out at the fact the whole employee lounge had saw the show Rebekah put on when Betty accidentally bumped into her but Rebekah laughed and called her a cow and had said that her wardrobe was even worse then her face. That one was really a crowd pleaser, as they burst out laughing. Nina tried to console her but she couldn't stand being near anyone who had witnessed her humiliation.

She had never felt such a strong sense of defeat or urgency to give up in her life.. She wanted to so bad to scream "you win!" but then there was always her father's voice in the back of her mind saying "your not a quitter" but that didn't stop the tears from falling even faster. She hadn't realized she had fallen sleep until she heard Daniel whispering her name.

" Betty. _Betty" _Betty looked up at him then and realized she was still in Daniel's office. She had planned to clear out before he got back.

"Were you crying?" Daniel asked in a worried tone. Betty wiped her eyes, her cheeks still a little moist for her earlier crying. She quickly stood up.

" Oh no. Um I'm sorry about being in your office. I'm gonna go." She said making her way toward the door but Daniel gently grabbed her arm.

" Why were you crying?" He asking looking at her with the gaze that dared her to lie to him.

" It's nothing." Betty lied.

" Yeah nothing has your eyes red. Tell me what happened."

" It's stupid just had a run-in with a co-worker. I have no fashion sense. I'm ugly. I'm fat. It's nothing new and it's nothing you should be concerned with." She said it with a nonchalance she didn't feel.

" What? I can agree your not exactly fashion forward but your not ugly or fat." he had lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes as he spoke making sure she knew he wasn't feeding her BS. Their eyes seemed to make a connection they weren't expecting and Daniel pulled away first, clearing his throat as if he could erase the moment.

" Your about the only person who believes that." Betty said quietly not willing to admit she didn't even think so.

" Good then I know I'm right. I always know I'm wrong when too many people agree with me." Daniel said laughing thankful for the change of mood.

"I'm going to get going." Betty said smiling, feeling better and Daniel nodded but she sensed an uneasiness behind his eyes. She turned to walk out the door but then turned back to him and said "Thanks." he smiled and nodded in recognition.

End Flashback

She shook the thought from her head and the very few moments he made her feel like she was a woman, a woman that could be desired. She had her hopes up, delusional was more like it. It had been a while since Daniel did the "okydoke" at work. She was sure he was still doing it at home but he was giving her common courtesy since she had inadvertently let him know that it made her uncomfortable- then, now it just made her jealous. She heard the door open and the unknown woman switch her way across the room out Daniel's door with her too tight, too short skirt and second-skin shirt. Daniel watched her go with eyes that wandered up and down her body. They were intense with desire. Intense eyes were always trained on Betty but with repulsion.

Daniel cast a glance at Betty that Betty only caught from the corner of her eye refusing to look at his smug look. He walked back into his office and Betty got back to work feeling stupid for letting her emotions get the best of her. She deserved it for falling in love with

one of the world's most eligible bachelors. Daniel Meade.

Daniel trekked back to his desk and plopped down with heavy a sigh. Well he had succeeded in pissing her off but the other bit was a huge failure. He had to be crazy. He did not have feelings for Betty fukcin' Suarez. So why did he feel such a need to forgot those so called non-existent feelings by being with another woman? He didn't know. He was confusing pity, admiration, friendship with romantic feelings. That's what he was doing. Exactly. But why did he enjoy seeing her jealous? Why did it validate him so much? It was proof that Betty had feelings for him. Proof that he wasn't alone in the unlikely situation.

He had been avoiding her and sending her off on bogus runs just to get away from her. When ever she was near he had an itch to watch her. Betty worked so differently from the people he was use to. She believed in such a high moral code that he felt almost not good enough to be in her presence but at the same time her passionate way of speaking made him curious as to what Betty Suarez was thinking, what she was feeling. And when she got really excited her eyes lit up like she had got everything she wanted on her Christmas list. And she didn't worry about what was in or out. She lived by her wants, her needs, her desires not someone else's. She had her way of doing things and she wasn't one to conform just because something was popular. Daniel had only dreamed of that kind of freedom, that kind of gut, like she was almost looking everyone in the face and saying "Fuck you. This is me." He laughed at the thought because he had never heard Betty curse. He admired her.

She had such original ideas even if some were kind of naïve, but they churned in her mind, this idea of perfection and Daniel couldn't help but feed into them. She spoke with such passion. And for moments, those nights as she talked he just watched her speak and articulate her ideas through hands movements and facial expressions. He was suddenly terrified that someone would ruin this for her, take her fantasy away. But then he watched as she wound her self down and her eyes seemed to loose it's light, he realized someone already had. But he was amazed she still held onto it even though she was acquainted with the real word. Some might call her hopeless but Daniel would call her hopeful.

He had learned a lot of things about Betty. Mostly things that didn't seem surprising but some that were, her fears, her dreams, her goals, her insecurities, her quirks. He laughed as he thought about on one particular night.

Flashback

" Daniel, I'm not really a big alcohol drinker." Betty tried persuade but Daniel was still holding out the martini, giving her that mock look like you better take it or else and then he smiled, letting her know there was no bark to his bite.

" I won't force you, it's up to you." He said taking a sip of his own martini. And Betty stared at the martini for long seconds before throwing caution to the wind and drinking it down. She didn't make it through the remainder as she was reflexively snorting through her nose at the burn. Daniel was laughing so hard his eyes began to water.

" It's tradition, to sip" Daniel said with humor as took his glass and sipped in demonstration.

" Oh, a lot of help that tip does me now." Betty said with no heat, smiling as she pushed the glass away.

" I think I've had my first and last taste of the Martini." Betty mocked the last part.

" You hardly gave it a chance but if you insist I won't drink either." he said finishing it off with one gulp, making a face as it burned his throat. She gave him a look.

" It's rude."

" Yeah such the gentleman" She said sarcastically.

" I try, so let' say we do this work thing." He said unfolding the big file of previous layouts.

" Let's" Betty said as she flipped through the pages.

End flashback

He came back from his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Daniel Meade here." he said kicking his feet up on his desk.

" Please tell me you didn't forget about the party tonight" His father's voice boomed in the phone and Daniel groaned because he had forgotten and his father knew it.

" Of course not dad. I'll see you there." he hung up in a panic. That was the party he and Betty had to go for the celebration of Mode hitting top 5.

Reluctantly he ringed Betty.

" Betty call and make sure our Limo for the party is booked and then I might need your help writing a speech."

" By our you do mean you and Willamina right?" Betty asked.

" No I mean you and me. When have I ever rode in a limo with Willamina?" he cut her short and ten minutes later betty came in.

"The limo is booked and here are the files you wanted earlier. I am not going to the party" She said trying her best stern look.

" Yes you are. Dad says I'm not allowed to take someone that might distract me. So therefore that only leaves you." Daniel realized how bad that sounded the moment he got it out his mouth.

A/N: Will be updated if people R/R. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG sixteen reviews! That's crazy. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. I decided to get this out quick to say thank you. This is going to end up being three parts. It was going to be two but this chapter was getting a little long. Please R/R. I live for it!

See first chapter for ratings and disclaimers.

An Unlikely Perfection

Chapter 2

" Although I would love _not_ to be your distraction. I have plans that surprisingly don't include my humiliation" Betty said sardonically.

" Look, Betty I didn't mean it like that okay? My father insisted it be you who go with me because he knows how smart and passionate you are about the company, he knows you'll be able to hold your own. He knows how good you are with me, keeping me focused and stuff. But what he doesn't know is that I want you to go. Please?" Daniel said sincerely giving her "the look" and Daniel watched as her eyes softened.

Ugh! The man was shameless and he new those eyes and a little bit of pleading had her in the bag.

" The only reason why I've decided to go is for the good of the company." She stalked to the door, telling herself she was a bad liar and that God and Daniel knew it. Even though she knew it was a risky move she knew Daniel enough to know she wouldn't face consequences. So she turned around, looking him in the eyes, even from the far away distance, hoping ' You hurt me, you bastard' didn't read across her face.

" I thought you were ready to prove to everybody, your father most of all, that you can do this job, that your not a joke." Betty said with disappointment in her eyes. It took a minute for Daniel to decipher what she meant. At first he felt guilty, then he felt angry. She just had to throw that in his face.

" Frankly Betty your only my assistant. Last time I checked butting your nose in where it doesn't belong wasn't part of the job." He said snidely and she nodded numbly walking out his office feeling rebuffed. She thought they were friends, he had just blatantly let her know that they had nothing more than a business relationship.

Daniel slumped back in his chair not willing to let the devastated look on Betty's face get to him or the strong feeling of guilt get in way of his anger. She didn't have the fucking right. She didn't know him. Not at all.

He got a morbid thrill out of ringing Betty and telling her he'd be at her house at eight. It was done In a mechanic like voice with Betty whispering a quick "OK" that still revealed she had been crying.

He was a jerk but his anger still wasn't ready for him to admit it.

Betty had been scrounging through her closest looking for anything that might be appropriate for the party tonight. She had threw the last outfit she owned on the floor, deeming it unfit. But then she realized the reason why none of her clothes were fit for a night out with high society was because _she _didn't fit. Not in their world. Not in Daniel's world and with that thought she sank to the floor on top of the massive pile of clothes crying her eyes out.

Hilda had heard her sister's weeping and found her way into the room.

"Betty?" Betty looked up, her eyes meeting her sister's. Betty might be dad's favorite but Hilda was all the men's favorite. She was the pretty sister. She kicked a pink and green striped shirt with her feet.

" What's wrong hun? " Her sister asked and Betty's words seemed to spill out in a torrent, faster then the tears could spill down her cheeks.

" I can't find anything to wear to this party because there is nothing to wear! And even if there were I still would stand out like a sore thumb. It's like a fish trying to build a life with a bird. It just can't work no matter how much you try or how much you give or how much take there's always an obvious distinction between them and me. I don't fit there and they do! And this is all I wanted for so long and then to find out it wasn't made for me. It was made for them, people with the looks but no passion, with the style but no originality, with the talent but no heart!" She distressed.

" You know what you should do? Give up. They made it clear that you don't belong there so don't you dare stay and prove to them that they're wrong, that Betty Suarez belongs wherever she wants to belong. Don't show them that you can change things. Don't show them that you got dreams and aspirations and don't show them that you will achieve them. Don't show them that you will change the face of Mode magazine. Call Mr. Meade and tell him you quit!" Hilda said mock serious. Betty grinned.

" Thanks" Betty said and Hilda took her hand.

" Let's find you something to wear." She said yanking Betty up.

Daniel arrived at 8:01 and Betty wasn't ready. So he was ushered into the house by Betty's father.

" Daniel right?" Ignacio said as he sat back down in front of the T.V. and gestured for Daniel to take a sit.

" Yeah. Your Betty's father right?" Daniel asked nervously scared that Betty had told her father about their earlier dispute.

" Yup, my little Betty. She's had nothing but nice things to say about you though- well after the first incident- she said you were the only that treated her like she mattered, like she belonged. I know she's having a hard time with other people there but I want to thank you for not treating her like that." Betty's father said and Daniel knew he didn't deserve her father's praise, especially not after what he's said to her today.

"I really don't de-" Daniel was cut off by Betty's voice.

" Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Meade, Hilda got a little carried away." betty said smiling even though she didn't feel like being civil toward Daniel. He wanted this relationship to be purely business then that's what he would get.

Daniel flinched at the impersonal greeting. When did he become Mr. Meade? He quickly shook it off smiling and turned to notice Betty's true Beauty for the first time. Daniel never thought she was ugly just plain but now she proved him wrong in a black and white two piece casual skirt and shirt, the shirt draped on both sides, almost creating a shawl effect. The white shirt had a black lining which blended perfectly with the black long skirt which made Betty look a little taller then what she was. She had on boots that had a slight heel. Her hair was down in loose curls rather than the straight look she usually wore it in. He noticed her cheeks had a splash of color that he noticed most when she smiled.

" You look…great. Really great" Daniel said at a loss of words, trying to articulate his thoughts with his hands but when he realized he was failing to do so he shoved them in his pant's pocket.

" Thanks" Betty smiled politely much like the way she felt Daniel complimented her . Like obligation. "Great" was for the women like her who spent longer then most just trying to figure out something that would make them feel "content" with what they wearing rather then " thrilled", realizing it wasn't going to get much better. "Gorgeous" or "beautiful" was for the woman who didn't have to try and look attractive, they just were. They were the kind of women men swooned over and lost their wits about.

" So ready to go?" Daniel asked scared that if Betty noticed him staring at her much longer he would make a fool of himself. She nodded before speaking.

" Yup. Goodnight Daddy, I don't want you waiting up for me. You need your sleep. Oh and Hilda is up there checking Justin's homework but I told her to give you your last pill in half an hour. " Betty said as she kissed his cheek and he kissed hers. Daniel watched as Betty took charge because of how much she loved her father. He smiled realizing exactly why he felt comfortable around Betty. She was like home.

" Let me know when you get home sweetie." He said as Daniel and Betty made their way to the door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Suarez" Daniel said and after he heard Ignacio say the same he

escorted Betty out to the black limo.

It was quiet in the limo. Betty had took to looking out the window, watching the raindrops slide down the glass became fascinating. Daniel took to watching her. The silence seemed to taunt him to apologize to her but it was also taunting him not to- it was peaceful and he was scared that if he opened his mouth the words wouldn't sound as good as they had in his head and this calmness would be disturbed by the means of him.

He chose to take a chance.

" Earlier, I had no right to talk to you like that" Daniel started off. This seemed to startle Betty because she turned around almost completely out of instinct.

" No. You were right. I was out of place. As an assistant of yours I have no ride to interfere in your business. I apologize Mr. Meade" Betty said turning her head back to the window.

Daniel sighed, aggravated not only because he knew something had changed in Betty and she was acting too in-differenced about the whole situation and the fact that she insisted on calling him Mr. Meade. That was his father. And he thought they were…

" When did I become Mr.Meade?" Daniel asked softly, his vice laced with hurt.

The limo came to a stop. He heard the limo driver's door close , his footsteps nearing their side of the limo.

" When were you not?" Betty asked, looking at him with her chocolate orbs as the man opened the door and she was first to get out. She knew the answer or thought she had. She had believed they were friends but this afternoon he had proved her wrong.

Daniel quickly recovered from her comment stepping out the Limo pasting a smile on his face as the photographers snapped pictures. He traditionally entangled his arms in Betty's, to her surprise, already knowing people would talk about who the mystery woman was and if he'd lost his mind. He didn't care.

When they had stepped into the place, it was already alive with music and people dancing on the floor as well as people who were just talking and drinking.

" Don't worry by tomorrow morning you'll be known as the gentleman who took pity on the poor ugly girl from Queens. You can let go of me now." Betty said bitterly in an whisper-soft voice as she quickly detached herself from him and stalked off.

" Betty-" Daniel called after her but she ignored him. Damn. She though he was just doing this for show. To be the good guy for one night and magically his bad boy image would fade. Damn why did she have to misread everything?! He was two seconds from following her when his dad found him.

" Ah son. You made it. I wasn't too sure you would. But now that you have there are a few people I want you to meet." And like that he was whisked away for half the night, talking to supporters and potential supporters.

Betty wasn't much of a drinker but once in a while Hilda would get her to drink a strawberry daiquiri. She hadn't had one in a while so she told the bartender

what she would like to have to drink.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. She was the first one to say thank you, all night.

" You don't usually run with this crowd do you?" The bartender asked and Betty was surprised he even continued talking to her.

" That obvious huh?" She said laughing at herself. He gave her a smile that confirmed it. He was handsome especially when he smiled.

" Nope, not my crowd at all. I feel like I'm playing dress-up. My mom use to do this kind of thing. She was a business woman. But she was the sweetest, down- to-earth person I ever knew. " Betty felt weird talking to practically a stranger about her mother but he made her feel comfortable.

" Was?" The man as asked as he scooted the daiquiri in front of her.

"Thank you. Yeah, she passed away a couple years ago. I miss her a lot sometimes. My father- he says he sees a lot of her in me. So I guess it's hard for him. She did this a lot better then me though. Was alot prettier." Betty realized she was thinking aloud again and she took a sip, thankful at moment for the light alcoholic beverage.

" Your pretty yourself. And you have a pretty smile. If you don't feel good about yourself no one else will." The man said looking her in her eyes which made Betty blush. She was a walking insecurity and she was embarrassed that the guy new she was.

"Thanks" She smiled sipping on her daiquiri again.

" I'll be right back." he said as he took someone else's order. He was back shortly after and he told her stories about these type of events. The good, the bad and the ugly. She was having a good time with him, laughing and talking. He would switch back and forth between her and customers but Betty didn't mind because she thought she would come here tonight and be abandoned by Daniel but it had actually been the other way around. She hoped he was making out on his own. She probably wouldn't have a job tomorrow but right now she didn't care. Jeremy had finally come back and they were back to laughing and giggling again.

Daniel was finally able to get away and his first idea was to find Betty. He found her at the least likely of places. The bar. But what really turned his head was that the bartender was flirting with her. She didn't seem to notice. He would bet any amount of money that Betty would deny that he was doing anything but talking. That he wasn't the least bit interested in her.

Jeremy and Daniel locked eyes. Daniel wasn't smiling. Betty caught that Jeremy's attention was elsewhere and turned meeting eyes with Daniel.

"I thought you said you didn't drink" Daniel said. There was a edge to his voice, that shouldn't be there and hew knew it.

" No. I said I don't drink _much_ and why do you care?" Betty asked taking a sip, maybe just to rile him up.

" Did he talk you into drinking?" Daniel's anger flared at the thought of Jeremy trying to prey on her. Jeremy's nostril's flared.

" _She _ordered this drink. I would never prey on a woman." He said disgusted.

" Daniel you have no right to make accusations like that. You don't even know Jeremy. And secondly I am a grown woman which gives me the right to make my own conscious decisions. That includes drinking. And for someone who is so bent on the business relationship, you know that crock you fed me about not interfering, your not setting a very good example."

" You know his name?" Daniel's mind didn't get past the fact that Betty came to this guy's defense. Did that mean she liked him?

" Ugh. You're impossible." She turned away from Daniel.

" I'm sorry about this. Thanks for talking with me. I had fun" She smiled and laid down a ten.

"Don't worry about it. I'm use to assholes like him. And thank you, _I_ had fun." Betty laughed beginning to get off the stole but he stopped her.

"Here take my number, maybe we could go out." He said writing a number on the napkin

and she smiled, flattered, elated actually, because no one ever wanted to take Betty Suarez out on a date. She looked back at Daniel who was still waiting on her.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

" Thank you but unfortunately I'm in love with the asshole" She said with humor.

and he nodded with a smirk on his face putting the napkin in his pocket.

A/N: Okay So I've decided there will be 3 parts. This was getting a little long. Please R/R. Thanks J


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so excited because as of now I have 45 reviews and that's on just two chapters. I am so ecstatic that people like this fic and I really appreciate your nice comments and your constructive criticism. You guys will be happy to know I'm continuing on with this story and am not really sure what chapter will end it. We'll see. Please R/R. Thanks and Enjoy! Oh for ratings and disclaimers look at first chapter.

An Unlikely perfection

Chapter 3

As soon as Betty had stepped off the stool, making her way to Daniel who looked irritated, she wondered if she could call a do-over. If she could just turn around and say 'you know what- I'll take that number after all.' Why _didn't _she just take his number? Daniel would never feel the same way as she did and already he couldn't handle them being friends. But she knew why. She knew how it felt to be second best, the constellation prize and she didn't want to treat Jeremy that way especially when she already knew how she felt about Daniel. Jeremy was a great guy and if she hadn't met Daniel she probably would have fell over backwards when he offered her his number, not that she hadn't almost fell off the stool from surprise.

Daniel gently grabbed her arm and huddled her closer to him as if he was about to say something top secret.

" Your way too trusting Betty. You just met this Jeremy guy and you think he can do no wrong." Daniel frowned, his jaw set. He had saw the guy write down something on a napkin and he wasn't so dumb as to not know it was his number. He was expecting Betty to stutter something like "are you serious?!" or "shut up!" at the top of her lungs in shock but no she leaned over and whispered in the bastard's ear with a confidence he didn't know she possessed.

"I didn't say he can do no wrong. I said you can't make assumptions when you don't even know the guy." Betty said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Exactly Betty! You can't make assumptions about this guy. He may seem like he's nice. He'll tell you your pretty. He'll say anything you want to hear, lie to you, just to get what he wants-" Daniel was cut off by Betty's sarcastic laughter.

"Lie to me. _Tell me anything._" She mocked, whispering in a bitter voice before continuing. "Right, because it would be a crime for any guy to find me attractive. For any guy to like me. Your right, it is kind of suspicious that he thinks I'm pretty. He _must_ be a criminal with other intentions! You know what we were talking about Daniel when you interrupted us? His daughter. Way to get me in the sack!" She whispered harshly, her eye trained on Daniel with anger and hurt. She might be an innocent, she might not be abreast to all the things of the world but she _was_ from Queens.

"Betty-" Daniel was interrupted by a tall, tanned, woman dressed in a dress that was meant more to expose than to cover. She draped herself over Daniel as if she was comfortable with him and she probably was. She slipped her hand inside his jacket, her hand gliding over his chest, as she whispered in his ear.

The woman looked at Betty with a mock in her eyes that taunted her, saying 'this is what you'll never have. You'll never look like me and he'll never want you.'

" Tell Dad I'll be there in five." Daniel said gently detangling himself from her and casting an annoyed glance at the departing woman because of the way she just ignored Betty as if she wasn't there. Also the way Betty looked at him when ever he was involved in any escapades with different women: disappointed, annoyed, and something else he couldn't quite read. He was ready to tell her just how wrong she was and how she had a knack for misreading him but he didn't have time to do it now and doubted Betty wanted to hear it anyway.

" I have to go give the speech. Then we can go if you like." Daniel offered, Betty just nodded.

At that moment he heard his father tap a glass with a spoon, trying to get everyone's attention.

" I hope everyone is having a good time." Daniel's father bellowed into the microphone and his remark was met with a thunderous applause. He continued. " I would like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate Mode being number 4 on the charts! I would like for you to give a warm welcome to my son, editor-n-chief- of Mode. Daniel Meade." Bradford said clapping along with the rest of the crowd as Daniel made his way on stage.

" Thank you dad and thank _you all _for coming out to party with us and celebrate this great accomplishment. I do believe this is just the beginning for Mode magazine and that we have yet to see how far we can take Mode with our creative staff and their constant innovative ideas. I personally would like to thank my personal assistant. Betty Suarez. Not only has she met the challenge of working for 'a walk in the park': me" Daniel paused waiting for the laughter and he was not let down. He caught Betty's eyes and he watched surprise spread across her face and her lips curve at the tips. He continued. " She has also brought a canny and refreshing perspective to Mode magazine that is invaluable, so thank you Betty. Also thank you to my staff and to Mode supporters who continue to share our vision. Thank you and have a fun rest of the night" Daniel finished and applause assaulted the room.

Betty hated that man standing on stage ranting to these people about _her. _How great she was and how invaluable she was to the company. Because it shouldn't have made her fall in love with him a little more and she shouldn't be fighting a smile from gracing her lips when she was still angry at him, hurt by him. But she was even though he had expressed her importance to the company and not to him. Never him.

Betty was caught off guard when she realized Daniel was behind her.

" Ready to go?" Daniel asked in a soft voice and Betty fought the urge to look behind herself because Daniel had never used that voice with her. She didn't know how to describe it or how to classify it but it did something to her that she didn't know how to explain.

Betty nodded thankful that the night was coming to a close after the taxing turn it had taken. It had started raining again but Betty had no problem with it because it matched her mood.

The limo ride was once again quiet but this time it seemed filled with a desperate tension that screamed to be broken. This time Betty was the one to break the silence.

" Thanks for what you said." Betty said sincerely but not with her usual bravado. Betty said it almost wearily like she had given up but Daniel wasn't sure on what or whom.

" I didn't do it for you to thank me, even if the 'thank you' is half-assed." Daniel said sneeringly and Betty's anger flared.

" Thank you Daniel! Thank you sooooo much! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you mentioned my name in front of your high society friends." Betty mocked in an over-done voice. She continued throwing a glance over her shoulder at Daniel. "How will I _ever_ repay you?" Betty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Betty couldn't seem to get her mouth to shut up because she soldiered on letting her anger get the best of her for once.

" I don't sound like Monday's girl or Tuesday's girl or Wednesday's girl when you even glance their way so I can't _possibly_ be sincere. Perhaps your just a little confused. This

limo is taking me home not to your house where you do every willing girl under the sun!" Betty didn't dare register the shock on her face. The shock of speaking any of those things to Daniel. Not her. Not naive, sweet Betty that wouldn't harm a fly or give some one a _tongue lashing_! Now she knew why she didn't drink much. She hated not being in control or even the littlest bit off it. She hated showing how she really felt. She sounded jealous even to her own ears.

Daniel's eyes went wide in surprise that _Betty_ was speaking these things to him. But after the initial shock faded, anger meandered into him. Who was she to tell him anything and why was it her business who he did? The words that spewed out his mouth were meant to hurt and wound.

" Your right. Your not Monday or Tuesday's Girl and you never will be. That's what you want me to say isn't it? Betty Suarez is right again! Now you can go home and wallow in your self -pity because no one understands you. Because no one's interested in you. Because no one wants Betty Suarez. I bet you breathe a sigh of relief every night that your little comfortable predictable world isn't muddled by the insane idea that someone might actually want you. That someone might actually _love_ you!" That took the wind out of Daniel's sail as the words were out Daniel's mouth before he could process them but as the words sounded in his head again and again he realized they hadn't come from his brain but from his heart. He was in love with the impossible woman across from him with the tear stained cheeks.

They both sat opposite each other staring at each other with a gauzing gaze trying to assess each other's thoughts.

Betty realized that maybe she had held the insecurity so long that it became her crutch. Her excuse not to go to far, not to give too much of her self so she wouldn't get hurt like she had so many times in the beginning. After falling so many times on her knees and hurting from pain that didn't seem to fade it became unappealing so she built a wall that unknowingly caused her more pain. But in her defense she had not created that want to be guarded from the world, "they" had created it. The world, with it's cruel words, it's cold shoulders and it's harsh realities made her cringe at the idea of being accessible to them, to anyone. She thought the idea seemed perfect because no one outside her home life seemed to care if she existed or not. No one took particular interest in the girl with the big rimmed glasses, shapely figure, and funny wit and she had gotten use to it. Yeah, it was lonely but it was unthreatening, un-scary, and most of all un-changing.

Daniel never understood what any one meant by an "Ah ha!" moment. An epiphany is what it is more gracefully called. But now as he sat in silence watching a woman that was his complete opposite look at him with a mixture of like and dislike he understood the notion. There was always a line. A line he always seemed to be blind to up till now. There was a line that flirted with each side so much that it bear confusion. There was a line that put Betty on one side and him on the other. That line held so much power in it's intangible structure. It dictates right and wrong. It declares the boundaries. It brings the sides together on a mutual ground but it also separates them. He wondered what would happen if it were just simply erased.

Neither realized that the limo had stopped until the older man had opened the door . Betty looked around and realized this was not her house. This was Daniel's house.

" This is not my house." Betty declared the obvious as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

" Yeah. I figured we needed to talk before we left the party but now even more so." He said and the explanation sounded so much better in his head.

Betty looked at him for long seconds remembering the last time she was here and spoke without thinking.

" Fine but the moment you talk about me running interference for you and your little…women again I'm leaving." Betty said and Daniel cracked a smirk. That had been really mean. Immensely satisfying for him but he would admit that it tore at his resolve watching her huddle in the freezing cold and that he almost called the scheme off.

" Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Daniel said as he exited the Limo and she soon followed.

" What are we third graders?" Betty didn't think about these things. The retorts just flew out her mouth especially when she was with Daniel. She was well aware that the tension from the limo and the party were still hanging between them but as more of an undertone.

" Halloween is just around the corner. I'm gamed if you are." He joked and she hadn't been expecting that to come from his mouth and she was in hysterics until they reached Daniel's flat.

She felt weird walking into Daniel's space. She felt weird walking into anybody's space really but for some reason it felt like being here had more of an affect on her. Daniel threw his keys on the table and began to loosen his tie before taking it off and unbuttoning his shirt, seemingly forgetting Betty was in his presence.

Betty coughed and that caught Daniel's attention as he turned back at her finally getting the last button undone and chucking the shirt on the nearest chair.

" Oh, three things you may need to know about me. 1. I'm not shy. 2. Shirt is coming off within two minutes of entering the apartment. 3. Pants usually go next unless I have real guest and not overnight visitors." he said with a wink. Betty breathed a sigh of relief that the pants were staying on.

Betty sat on his couch for approximately twenty minutes while Daniel changed into sweat pants, checked his mail and rifled through his refrigerator for something to eat but when he realized he had nothing edible he turned to her and spoke.

" Want to order some pizza? Chinese? I think there might even be a good Thai-" Daniel was cut off by Betty.

" Daniel I thought you wanted to talk. Now talk because it's getting late and-" This time Betty was cut off.

" You can stay here for the night if you want-"

" I am not sleeping with you!" Betty couldn't believe those words were coming out _her _mouth. She knew coming here was a mistake. Daniel was a mistake. Betty began to rise from her seat making her way to the door before Daniel took hold of her arm.

" I don't want to sleep with you...I mean…. I just meant that you could stay here and take my bed and I can take the couch." He tried to clarify realizing he sounded like a bumbling idiot who couldn't get his words out.

" I can't, my father might be up waiting for me. He's probably already worried. Why can't you just tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me instead of idling around here looking for things to do so you won't have to talk to me!?" Betty said annoyed.

" Because I'm not so good at expressing myself okay? I'm not good with words like you. I was trying to buy time to think up something that at least made sense." Daniel stopped as if he was pondering something and then began again.

" Are you going to call him?" Daniel asked in a whisper soft and Betty almost didn't hear him.

" Call who?" Betty asked in confusion.

"The guy from the bar. Are you going to call him?" Daniel looked at her with a anticipation Betty didn't understand. Why did he care?

" That would be kinda hard to do considering I don't have his number."

" I saw him write it down." Daniel insisted.

" I didn't take it. Is this what you wanted to talk about? You want to drill me on the dangers of men?" Betty asked incredulously.

" Why didn't you?" Daniel asked as if he hadn't heard Betty's latter comments.

Betty was quiet then. She wasn't going to make a fool of herself and tell him she was in

love with him.

" Does it really matter Daniel?" Betty asked really wanting to know the reason for his sudden curiosity.

" Yes. It matters a whole lot." Daniel said with an affirmative nod and Betty didn't know his eyes, not like when he was angry or happy or sad. No, she couldn't read these eyes as they stared back at her in an intense gaze.

"Why?" Betty showcased her poker face meeting his gaze head on.

" Because I want to be certain I'm right." He said confidently even though he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him. If he allowed himself to believe what he wanted to believe.

" About what?" Betty asked uncomfortably as Daniel inched closer to her almost taunting her with his body. He didn't know. He couldn't possibly know.

" Like maybe you were jealous in the car earlier. Like maybe you have feelings for me." Daniel uttered the words in a soft confident sprawl something like seduction. He didn't know how to do anything but even if this was an entirely new situation for him.

Daniel coughed as she chocked on her own stupidity and surprise. Was she that obvious? Then she realized he wasn't so sure no matter how certain he may have sounded.

She tried out a laugh and even to her own ears it sounded put upon. She tried the straight forward approach.

" Daniel, I….I do not have feelings for you." She tried to say it like it was a funny idea that she couldn't even comprehend but as she looked into his eyes her conviction failed. He stepped even closer to her and his mouth was right by her ear.

" You remember that time I told you that you tell on yourself? You deflect from yourself when your embarrassed from praise. You can't stop blushing or smiling when your flattered and your voice breaks when you lie. Your voice just broke Betty." He said it with a predatory grin. He had won and he knew it. Betty had lost but for some reason she didn't feel particularly disappointed by it. Before her thoughts could continue Daniel kissed her. It was so unlike kissing Walter. Daniel kissed her with a passion that tampered off to a sweet barely there touching of lips.

"Why'd you do that?" Betty asked breathless and she wanted to kick herself because who cares why he did it. He freakin' did it!

" Because I wanted to. Don't even try and say you didn't enjoy it." He said with his trademark laugh and Betty melted. Betty turned the reddest that maybe she ever turned .

" Maybe but I'm still mad at you for being such an insensitive jerk earlier and a kiss to shut me up is...well not going to shut me up." She said tickled at her own unintentional joke. Daniel watched her self-induced amusement and couldn't help but think it was cute.

" That wasn't my fault. That bastard was pushing up on my woman." Daniel was aware of the implications and he was startled when Betty bust out laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

" Your _woman_?" She said between fits of laughter. The idea of Daniel claiming her wasn't an idea she could take serious. Not the elusive Daniel Meade.

" What?" Daniel asked wondering why the statement was so funny.

" A kiss definitely doesn't make me your woman." She said with a smirk.

" just a small detail" Daniel said and when he caught sight of Betty's facial expression

he tried again.

" Okay, so dinner tomorrow at eight." Daniel said seriously and Betty wasn't aware that this wasn't Daniel playing around. She hadn't known this wasn't a joke. He was _serious_!

" _What_?" That was all Betty could think of.

" I _said_ dinner tomorrow at eight." he clarified amused at Betty's astonishment.

" Why?" Betty was in serious awe and was almost sure she was at home asleep dreaming up this whole thing.

"What do you mean why? People generally go out on dates when they like each other."

"You want me to believe that you like _me? _You have a better chance of getting me to believe the sky is green." Betty said indignantly.

" Your right I don't like you. I love you." Daniel said it calmly although he was anything but on the inside. He was frantic and freaking out. He never loved anyone, well not romantically anyway. He didn't know how it was suppose to work or if he should have told her at all.

A/N: Please R/R. Thanks J


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry this is a little late. I kind of got writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. smile. For ratings and disclaimers please see first chapter.

An Unlikely Perfection

Chapter 4

Daniel's eyes were honest, his feelings sincere and every passing silent moment made his worry real. Yet all the years of Betty's life made him a liar. Made those words seem so untrue, so fake. Her whole life she had been told it wasn't possible for someone like Daniel to want someone like her. "Betty stop dreaming. This is real life." "It's never gonna happen." "People like that weren't meant to mix with people like us." She remembered nodding, somehow accepting it even though she didn't understand what the difference was between "them" and "us" and why it separated them so much. Those words resounded in her head. Since she was little those teachings stuck with her. Those same teachings that made it hard to believe the three small words from Daniel's mouth even though she herself had fallen in love with him. But her whole life she had been the dreamer, the non-conformist, ready for battle to protect what she deemed as hers: her ideals, her dreams, her fantasy. But it seemed almost frightening that she didn't have to fight. Someone was telling her that she didn't have to put up her guards or build her walls. How was she suppose to put all her trust in this one man? When the whole world had been proving her wrong her whole life. When she had spent so much time proving _herself_ wrong. _See, Betty you're crazy. Welcome to the real world Betty. World- 1000 Betty-0._

She had let too much time go by. When she looked at Daniel he had this look of indifference upon his face. She had always seen that look when Daniel was in the presence of his father. When Daniel was trying to hide how inferior he felt to his dead older brother, how inadequate he felt against his father's high standards and how hurt he was in his belief that his father didn't love him or at least not as much as his brother.

It was a matter of reflex when Betty reached out and touched his face. He looked shocked but he didn't move away. Instead, he looked back at her with his blue spheres and Betty saw the fight go on inside him through his eyes and she knew the exact moment his resolve absolved. The look of indifference melted into sadness. Betty knew in that moment that Daniel did love her. In one unlikely situation Betty had won in the way that mattered most. _World -1000. Betty 1_.

Betty let out a laugh. Life was funny and very unpredictable. Daniel gave her a look.

"What?" Betty looked at him amused knowing he was lost on what was going through her head.

" What's so funny?"

" I can't believe I've kissed Daniel Meade, had him tell me that he loves me and that I love him all in one night!" She said in an over-excited gush. Daniel stopped breathing for a moment. She had just said…. His lips formed into a smirk.

" Well 1 out of three aint bad." Daniel said shortly, a smirk playing on his lips.

What? Was all Betty could think. What was Daniel talking about? Maybe this _was_ just a game. A joke. The moment she gave in was the moment she was betrayed. Daniel's eyes were full of amusement. Yup, this went about right. She was always the center of the joke.

Betty laughed bitterly. She told herself she wasn't this stupid.

" Joke's on me I guess." She muttered acidly. Daniel eyed Betty with confusion.

" Betty I only meant-" Daniel started to say but Betty waved her hand in protest.

" Nope you don't have to explain. I know-" Daniel didn't care that she wasn't finished. He was tired of this back and forth with Betty. He was tired of her taking her insecurities out on him.

" You know why I don't need to explain Betty. Because your right. _You_ know. You know _all_ about me. You've got me figured out." He said sarcastically before continuing. Betty looked up, surprised at Daniel's outburst. " I don't need to say one word because you'll be damned if I aint the son of a bitch in your head. That bastard that's been in more beds than Sealy© sheets. Hell! You know what? It would be easier to be in another one of those beds right _now _than admitting that I love you . I didn't know what the hell Love was and yet I was running from it. And now that I _know_ what it is I want to run _even_ more! But then there's this small voice yelling 'fight for her because she's running too!'. But it's hard because you doubt me so easily and maybe it has something to do with the fear of me being that old Daniel but mostly it's fear of yourself. You don't want to let get go of that security, that comfort for uncharted territory. But sweetheart I'm scared to." His voice softened.

" I'm sorry okay? It's just hard for me not to be afraid of you. Of us. I use to think about us. You know, like together, weeks before tonight and it was like Daniel and I together? Yeah right! Then it was because they would say: she's from Queens and he's from money. I would say: I'm just Betty and there are a lot of girls prettier than me. Now it was because they would say: she's from Queens and he's from money. I would say: I'm just Betty and there are a lot of women prettier than me. It doesn't change. I stupidly thought that those insecurities would just melt away but they didn't. And today when I saw you with that girl I thought to myself that's why I can't be with him because I would never be her and I didn't want to be. I didn't want to be the day of the week you forgot. I didn't want to be a day of the week at all actually. I still don't. I want to be everyday."

" Well, aint I a lucky Bastard. Because I want you to be everyday too. "They: the people" have had a say, you've had a say. Can I have a say?" Daniel said with a smile on his face and even waited for Betty's nod.

" I say screw the people and to me your beautiful. Tonight you had me babbling like an idiot. And Daniel Meade does not babble. I'm sure this will stay between us." Daniel said inching close until he was in her personal space once again.

" You sure huh? And what will happen if it just happens to slip?" Betty said whisper soft with a big grin on her face.

" I might have told the driver that he can go home to his family. I might have called your father and told him that you wouldn't make it home tonight. I might have called your sister and told her to have you an outfit ready for you for work tomorrow morning." Daniel said mischievously.

" Daniel! You didn't!" Betty said in wide eyed shock playfully hitting him.

"Okay I didn't but I would really like to." Daniel said with a small plead to his voice and Betty thought it was sweet.

" Aww how sweet but never going to happen." She said gamely backing away from Daniel. She knew all to well Daniel's type. He would use any and everything to get his way.

" Why? You scared?" He said as he gained back the space Betty was trying to put between them. He played this game better. Betty Laughed.

" No because if I did decide to stay which I'm not, guess where you would sleep."

" Heaven maybe because I'd be next to you." He said softly.

" Wow! You're really laying it on thick! And that was actually one of the better lines I've heard." She said amused.

" It wasn't a line. Lay next to me tonight and we can just sleep. Promise." Daniel said grabbing her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He gave her the eyes. And the pout. Ugh!

Betty covered here eyes childishly.

"Nope. Not going to work Daniel. Not the pout and definitely not the eyes. Nope." She said and Daniel realized her determination was faltering.

"Please" He whispered taking her hands from her eyes.

"Daniel" She tried to soothe. " I just think it's too soon. Even if all we do is sleep. We haven't even defined what "we" is and I don't think we should until we both know this is what we really want and the dinner tomorrow should help I think."

Daniel understood her reasoning and he was starting to agree that it wasn't such a good idea because this was new to Daniel. And though he had fully planned on keeping to his word he had never been in the position where if he had a sudden change of heart that he couldn't act.

" So your saying yes to the dinner?" Daniel asked inquisitively.

"Yes I am. Is that a crime?"

"No but you seem to think blatantly coming out and telling someone how you feel is because you realize only 1 of those three things that you mentioned earlier actually happened. I did tell you I love you. But you didn't kiss me. I kissed you and you never told me how you felt." Daniel said it with a smirk on his face as he watched realization dawn on Betty's face and her cheeks flush.

" Right. It's really not a problem of blatancy or obviousness I just had this idea that It was suppose to be this grand gesture. It was suppose to be movie big, over dramatic and sappy but sincere. But when you told me, it wasn't any of those things and yet it still felt like the greatest thing someone could give me. It felt really good. So I guess it doesn't matter so much how it's done but that it's said because the feeling's still going to be the same. So here's the honest to God truth. I love you. And I'm terrified that I won't be enough for you and then you will go looking elsewhere and _I_ will get hurt. Part of me wants to put this, whatever _this_ is, to a screeching halt but then there's another part of me that's screaming full force ahead. So It manages to come out in the middle, which I don't think is bad. We _need_ to take things slow. I mean I know we already fe-" Betty said rambling on, twirling her fingers and with a smile Daniel cut her off with a kiss. It was quick and chaste but still left Betty grinning like an idiot.

" I get it. And there isn't much I can say that will ease those fears except I'm just as scared as you are but I'm hoping to prove to you and myself that you're it for me." Daniel said it sincerely making sure he was looking into Betty's eyes.

" Okay, if your willing I'm willing." Betty said resolutely.

" I'm definitely willing. Ready also." He winked and she blushed. He smiled at the expected reaction.

" Your too easy." He said with a victory smile.

" No I think that word was created specifically with you in mind." She said giving him a wink and Daniel put a hand over his chest and mocked stumbling back.

" I'm deeply hurt. I can't help it if women can't resist my devilish good looks and my charm. Not to mention my winning smile." He said in his defense. Betty laughed.

" Yeah okay. Hand me my jacket Mr. Winning Smile. I have to get home." Betty said laughing. Daniel's face dropped.

" I'm not so sure where I put your coat. It may take me oh" He looked at his watch. " all night to find it." He said with a devious smile.

" Daniel Meade. Coat. Now." Betty gave him a look that meant business. Daniel threw up his hands in defeat and retreated to his room to retrieve said coat. He reentered the living room holding the coat out by his forefinger. Betty sighed mock annoyed actually thrilled that he didn't want her to leave. She hastily walked towards him and reached out to grab it but Daniel snatched it back.

" Nothing in this world is free. So to have this lovely black coat back I'm going to have to charge you a kiss. If that's not a bargain deal, I don't know what is." Daniel said. As he held the coat behind his back even though Betty was still vainly reaching for it. She finally gave up.

"Fine. One kiss." She said it sullenly like her heart wasn't fluttering at the mere thought of Daniel kissing her again. Daniel grabbed her by the waist, her coat being compressed against her waist as he went in for the kill. This kiss was a lot more intense than the first two and lasted much longer. Betty wasn't exactly sure who's mouth the moan escaped from but it didn't matter, not really. They finally pulled apart. Daniel seemed to be dumfounded to the coat in his hands. He had this dazed look on his face and Betty quite liked that she caused it. She grabbed her coat from him and he blinked seeming to come back to earth. He coughed unnecessarily. Something he only did when he was nervous.

Betty put the coat on, staring into Daniel's eyes before quickly darting her eyes to anything else to avoid his gaze. She was afraid of the desire and passion etched in his eyes. She had never knew what that was like but now that Daniel was blatant with his it was kind of scary not only because of his intensity but because of her own feelings. But they also flattered and embarrassed her.

"You want me to ride back with you?" He asked stepping forward and cradling her waist.

" Um No. The poor driver has waited long enough for me and to add another trip would just be cruel." She said sincerely and she would have sworn this wasn't happening to her. It hadn't sunk in yet. Daniel looking at her like that. Holding her like this. With the prospect of being his. So unreal. She smiled.

" What's the smile for?" Daniel asked curiously.

" I really need you to pinch me." Daniel gave her a puzzled look.

"I need proof this is real." Betty clarified.

" If that kiss didn't do the job I'd be happy to demonstrate again." Laughing, Betty gently pushed away from him because he was already grabbing for her.

"I don't think I can handle another one of those tonight." Betty said honestly, the tell tale sign of flushed cheeks ratting her out and she mentally counted, waiting for the cocky smile to appear on his face. Three seconds flat.

" Betty Suarez hot and bothered?! I've done it!" He said victoriously pounding his fist into air. Betty made a bee-line for the door laughing.

"Bye Daniel" She said in a laughter laced voice filled with mock annoyance.

" Your not mad that I made you… hot and bothered are you?" He said in that teasing tone as he raised his eyebrow and Betty opened the door .

" In your dreams. _Night_ Daniel" She turned back to him with a smirk. Daniel mouthed 'I love you.' Betty gave him a look that said in your dreams before exiting and closing the door. Four seconds later she opened it back up and mouthed the words back before grinning and leaving for good this time.

Daniel watched as she made her way out the doors and into the limo. He had a silly grin on his face. He might have been a goner. But he was a happy goner.

When Betty made it home she was expecting to see her father in the living room prepared to grouch ar her about how late she was. But the house was pitch black and she assumed everyone was asleep. She flipped on the light and was surprised to see Hilda half sleep on the couch.

Hilda wiped her eyes.

" What are you doing down here?" Betty asked unloading her coat unto the couch.

" It was the only way I could get Dad to go to bed. I made a deal with him that I would wait up if he went to bed." Hilda said standing up wrapping he robe around her.

"How'd it go?" Hilda said crossing her arms.

Betty smiled as she remembered the remainder of her night with Daniel.

" It went really good." Betty said softly and Hilda gave her a sideways glance. Betty knew she was wondering what had changed from before the party to now. Hilda wanted details but Betty was too exhausted too explain and she was ready for some sleep.

" I'm heading to bed. Thanks for waiting up." Betty said as she made her way up the stairs to her room. As soon as she had gotten changed into her pajamas her cell phone rung. Her heart leaped when the ID caller read Daniel Meade.

" Hello?"

" Hey it's me. I Just wanted to make sure you got in okay." Daniel said into the phone as he sat on his bed in his boxers.

" Yeah because there was a big possibility of me being harmed from the limo to the few steps to my house." Betty teased.

" You didn't hear about that string of Limo abductions?"

"Nope and neither did you. But thanks" Betty said

" Your Welcome. Night Betty Suarez."

" Night Daniel Meade." Betty said as flicked off the lights in her room.

A/N: Please R/R. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: The last chapter was less popular than the preceding 3 obviously. Don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism. You can put "I hate it" in big bold letters if you tell me why. Thanks to those who read and review I get motivation from you guys and your comments. I know my chapters aren't perfect thematically or grammatically but I promise to try harder so that there are fewer mistakes because I know no matter how many times I look over it there will be errors so please forgive me. Please R/R as always. This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I'll make it up with next chapter hopefully. I hope you enjoy!

To **Verity Kindle**: I don't see Daniel as being straight-laced in his actions nor his speech but rather as a social bad boy so I could see him saying 'aint' especially when he's upset or angry. But if there are any who disagree with me along with Verity Kindle then feel free to put that in your review and I will consider not having him say it. Thanks.

**Notes on 11/16/06's episode of UB: **OMG! I Love how they have Daniel using Betty as his crutch. It's like he can't make small decisions without her input and this way they spend time outside of work together. And I love the way Betty knows him so well and knows when he's lying. I also loved it when Betty was telling him that the guy should be worried about sitting across from him and not the other way around. I love this show so much! I definitely see Daniel/Betty and I love the slow build-up. If I wasn't a Daniel/Betty fan I wouldn't mind seeing him and Salma's character get together. She's the first woman that has gotten under his skin but we all know Betty will get to his heart. UGH! I'm such a sap! LOL. Anyway, on to the story.

**An Unlikely Perfection**

**Chapter 5**

It didn't matter as much when she got the aghast looks from her fellow co-workers or the sound of disgust she heard over her shoulder as she ambled off the elevator into her workspace. It didn't matter in the least to the newspaper planted on her desk that boasted, in big black letters, " The Assistant Assisting Bad Boy Daniel Meade In Cleaning Up His Act", across the front page. Betty read the column in shock as the reporter compared her to Daniel's "usual" and how Daniel was obviously an extremist because Betty wasn't even close to the model thin, fashion forward, disarmingly attractive women Daniel dated. The low blow wasn't unexpected but it still hurt like hell. The reporter continued on to say that there wasn't a fathomable reason for his sudden change in party escorts other than to clean up his act to match his new title of Editor-And-Chief given to him by daddy dearest. That had her blood boiling. They always wanted to couple Daniel with his father as if he couldn't exist outside him. Betty hated how they underestimated him. The reporter had type-cast Betty as an innocent who was in fashion rewind and would probably blush at Daniel's past escapades. She wasn't exactly off. The reporter went on to say that Betty was too bland and she didn't think Betty had what Daniel needed to keep him saddled down. But she joked saying many women didn't. She ended the article with a rhetorical question; How long was it before Daniel bore of the straight laced lifestyle and returned to the bad boy with a track record?

Betty threw the paper down wishing the last line didn't play on her fears so much. They weren't even dating yet and already it was exhausting and too hard. She didn't want to face Daniel, not after that article. She had this voice in the back of her head going 'he's going to realize that he's crazy for wanting you.' 'He's going to realize that he could have any of those women that, that Vanessa woman had mentioned in her article.' Daniel was a showy person to a degree but men loved being able to show off their girlfriends in general. To flaunt what no man has. To say she's gorgeous and you can't have her. Betty imagined Daniel trying to keep their relationship under wraps. She imagined him getting mad at her for touching his arm affectionately at work. She never imagined him wanting to show her off. To claim her as his.

She found unnecessary things to do at her desk to pass the time not willing to let herself get lost in the oh so easy pity party for herself. If Daniel had changed his mind and decided last night was a regret then she would live with it like she had all her other disappointments. Daniel came in at eight a.m., which was an unusual occurrence. He usually came in at nine. Betty had been there a full hour before hand.

Daniel sauntered past her to his office casting her a glance but it was in-differenced and cool. Betty's heart dropped. This was nothing like disappointment. This was heartbreak. She was startled by her intercom.

"Yes, Daniel" She said closing her eyes hoping he didn't need anything where it required her to see him.

" I need the 2005 file off your desk." Daniel said and Betty was silently cursing him. She couldn't face him. How did you hide heartache? She couldn't do this.

"I'll be right there." She took a deep breath willing away the images of last night and grabbed the file at the top left hand corner of her desk. Daniel was pulling his blinds closed and was she going to have to clear his schedule for another model-like figure to occupy his time? She clenched her teeth for a second before making herself relax.

She walked into his office calm and even showcased a smile albeit it was faker than a $2 bill and her cheeks hurt. He stood up before she reached his table and she handed it out to him but he bypassed her and closed the door. She turned around to question him but she was met with Daniel crashing his lips to hers. He blindly took the folder and threw it onto the chair closest to them before wrapping his arms around her. They finally broke away from each other breathing heavily and Daniel was smiling while was Betty confused.

" You _actually_ thought I called you in here for the file." Daniel said through his harsh breathing, seemingly surprised.

" Well what else was I _suppose_ to think? I do work here and occasionally your too lazy to come get something yourself."

" That it was just an excuse to get you in here. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night or this morning. I'm never here this early but I had an incentive." Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. Betty felt like an idiot. She had doubted him once again and the ideas she worked up in her head couldn't be more wrong but why did he…?

" What was that out there? You barely looked my way." Betty pouted.

" I didn't want this to be all around the office before we even got anything started. I didn't trust myself to speak. I'm sure it would have come out less than professional." He supplied.

" Oh and what would you call this?" Betty looked down to where his hands were wrapped around her waist. Daniel Smirked.

"I would call this not losing my mind. I just needed something to tide me over."

" Oh I forgot your going through withdrawals from the every night thing." She teased.

" Funny and no. Being away from you is havoc, you know that? And now that I know I can touch you it's like temptation. You're a cruel woman."

" I've been called many a things but never cruel. It must just be you." She said and pecked him on the cheek.

" Like I said when too may people agree with me I know I'm wrong. So now I know I'm right." He said and that made Betty think about the newspaper article. She had forgotten all bout that. Daniel had a way of clouding her head. She was quiet, once again lost in her head, wondering what Daniel's response would be to it.

" What's wrong?" Daniel asked when he noticed her lighthearted demeanor had changed.

Betty debated whether or not to ask him but as much as she didn't want to know his reaction, she did.

" Did you see today's paper?" Betty asked it quietly. Daniel sighed, nodding as he spoke.

"Yes I did and it's a wonder to me that people care so much about _my_ life ." He said it with a fake nonchalance, hoping he could make this so small and minute that Betty would overlook it.

" They don't care as much until they see someone that doesn't belong there." Betty said it quietly, inquiringly.

" Who gives them the right to say who belongs in my life and who doesn't? I say you belong and really that's the only vote that counts." Daniel said earnestly hoping that his stern words would break through her years of conditioning. Her years of insecurity.

"They're right." Betty said it dolefully in a voice that was whisper soft before continuing. "There's no way I have what it takes to make you want to be with me or committed to me for that matter. It's just _impossible _for me to believe that you want me over your "usual" and I'm sorry but that fear is always going to be there. I know what I am. I am plain Jane compared to those girls and no matter how far I reach or try I will never be 'disarmingly beautiful'." Betty referenced the reporter.

"Betty your not getting it. I don't want them. If I wanted any of them you wouldn't be here now. And to the contrary you do have what it takes to "saddle" me down as the reporter puts it because your the first woman that makes me want to pull my hair out one minute but then make me feel like this the next. Compared to you they will never be anything more than a mere physical attraction because I love _you. _And that makes them lesser than you emotionally and physically_." _He said making sure their eyes connected.

"I'm sorry" She said with a sad smile before letting out a self-depreciating laugh.

"Why?"

"I know this gets old and exhausting and-"

"- tiresome but I'll keep telling you as long as it takes for you to believe it." He said smiling at her before nipping her nose. His mouth descended down to her mouth than to her neck and uh that feeling was new. She quickly backed up from Daniel gently pushing him back as she planted her hand on his chest.

" We're at work, Daniel!" Betty shot him daggers as she spoke in a whisper .

" Now you of all people know _that_ concept is a little lost on me." He said stepping forward threateningly, laughing evilly.

" _Daniel" _Betty tried to say it threateningly but admittedly she was excited with this feeling of not going exactly by the rules all the time. "Daniel…What are you doing?" A laughed escaped her lips at the look on Daniel's face. He looked like a little boy that was blatantly being mischievous. Daniel had grabbed her by the waist again about to move in for a kiss but they both heard the doorknob click. Daniel was off her like Speedy Gonzalez.

He had picked up the folder in pretense and when he looked up Wilhelmina was entering his office. She gave them curious glances.

" Thanks, Betty, for the file" He said lifting the file in question and Betty nodded, her cheeks aflame and turned on her heel, out the door. She never would have thought she would be the woman almost caught with him in his office. Daniel was a bad influence on her. She smiled.

Daniel slouched back into his chair nonchalantly and covered his excitement with a bored look.

" Yes Wilhelmina?" he asked looking up at her.

" I know what's going on with you and Betty." She said dangerously, her face creased into displeasure.

A/N: Please R/R. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: This is sooo late. Thanksgiving threw me off. Usually I start on the next chapter the same day I post the current one. Forgive me? LOL Okay so I'm seriously thinking about doing a Christmas special one shot Betty/Daniel fic so be on the look out for that around the second or third week of December. This is not as long as I would have liked but you guys have waited long enough. For ratings and disclaimers please see first chapter. Thanks. Enjoy. :)

**An Unlikely Perfection**

**Chapter 6**

" What are you talking about, Wilhelmina?" Daniel successfully kept the frantic out his voice, instead asking her calmly and with a false sense of not caring.

" I know that Betty is the reason for your success. We both certainly know what your capable of and of course what your _not_ capable of. She is feeding you ideas and your running with them like they were your own but rest assured Betty won't be around forever." Wilhelmina said hotly before turning and leaving and Daniel was so overwhelmed by the sense of relief that it took him a little longer to get upset.

To a sense she was right. Without Betty he doubted the magazine would be doing as well. But he also had surprised himself with his own less than extraordinary but heartfelt ideas that seemed to be just as big a hit with Mode's audience. His ideas seemed to be centered more around home and family. Which he found ironic because he hadn't exactly 'felt the love' growing up and before Betty showed up it was all about how many beds he could grace his presence with before the week was out. But they always said there was a first for everything. This had to be _his_ first and it came in an unlikely package: the beautiful woman out there sitting at her desk. Daniel smiled despite himself, he felt _giddy. _What the hell? Daniel Meade never felt giddy especially not about a woman. Well maybe sleeping with her but this was so much more than that. Just the thought of being in the same room with her had him excited. It was obvious though that Betty wasn't your ordinary girl. An ordinary girl didn't make him think about the future or family or kids. Kids with Betty. Wow. He was losing it.

He hadn't even took her out yet. He hadn't even made love to her and his thoughts were spiraling. It was a little scary. A little threatening. The company phone ringed, knocking him out his daze.

"Daniel Meade. Editor and Chief." Daniel said professionally as he stood up from his chair and idly flipped through an old Mode Magazine that was haphazardly laying on his desk.

" Aww your so cute when you get all businessy" That was Betty's voice and he couldn't stop the mile-long smile on his face if he wanted to. He stopped flicking with the magazine and his handed rested on his hip. He looked ahead thinking he could watch her through the glass but he had forgotten about the blinds. Now he was really regretting them.

" Businessy? Another Bettyism?" Daniel teased.

" I can't take credit for it. Some _genius_ made it up." Daniel wanted to laugh because Betty sounded serious. Betty continued talking. "So what did Evilmina want?" Daniel Laughed.

" Oh that's cute. What does she always want? _To take over the world_ or in this case the magazine and she feels as though you are a threat because your lending your brilliant mind to me. She thinks I'm too inept to run a magazine. But you know what they say underestimating someone is your greatest disadvantage and of course _my ad_vantage"

"Oh, _that's it_. I thought she had caught us. You're a bad influence on me Mister." She said it in mock chastisement.

" Yeah, she's just trying to underhand me and take my job. No biggie." He said sarcastically.

" I said oh that's it because it's not going to happen. Your father and Evilmina may not know the whiz kid that is you, but I do. Your smart in an ingenious kind of way. You see the small things that most people would miss and you make it this great thing. I admire that about you." She finished softly.

" Wow who am I sleeping with? I've never been called ingenious and a whiz kid all in the same breath." Daniel said with a smile as he played with his Tie. It seemed to distract him from the butterfly feeling in his stomach. It made him nervous.

" Ya Know? That would have been such an easy question but now I'm not so sure. But if I have to take a guess. Hmmm. Ooh what about Miley?" Betty said it way too excitedly.

"_Miley_. The newspaper deliverer. Why would I sleep with her?" Daniel asked bemused.

" Why not Miley? She's pretty but not in that over done way and have you noticed that she always hands you your newspaper? She always throws mine to me and half the time I don't catch it."

" I am the Editor and Chief and plus maybe she just throws yours because she doesn't like you. I might be in the majority and you might be the minority."

" No she does the same to Mark and Amanda, even to Evilmina and she's _scary_ but there does seem to be an extra oomph when she throws it to me. She might be extra hostile too me because she's jealous…. oh Yeah… because _I _get to see you and talk to you everyday and she doesn't. Poor Miley." Betty said getting caught up in her own thought process.

Daniel smirked and damn if he didn't love this woman.

" Your right. There is a sort of an appeal. I wonder when her lunch break is. But I'd have to get you to clear my schedule and …" Daniel tried to pretend he was caught up in speaking when Betty cut him off.

" Now do I do this before or after I cancel our date tonight?" Betty asked gamely as she smiled into the phone, well aware of Daniel's little game.

"_What? _I thought I was doing what you wanted. So your saying you _don't _want me to sleep with another woman while you watch?" He waited fallaciously for an answer and when Betty gave a snort he continued. " Damn, I knew the kink fetish was too good to be true." Daniel teased. Betty laughed loudly at first before she realized she was at work and tried to hold back the remainder of her laughter.

" Your going to get me in trouble. We're supposed to be working." Betty whispered into the phone.

" I don't know about you but I'm working. I'm working on a 101 ways to get you back in here. Don't we need to go over cover ideas or something?" Daniel asked.

" We finished that last week. Although there are articles that still need to be assigned for filler but I'm sure you can do that all by yourself."

" But-"

"No buts. You do realize we are failing miserably at keeping our private lives separate from our professional ones? I've been at work for nearly three hours and all I have managed to do is alphabetize the files in my desk and that was before you got here."

" See this is the main reason I don't date smart women." He laughed before continuing.

" You're right. We're not doing a good job and starting now I'm going to hang up from you and get some work done, promise." He said.

"Thank you. Happy Working." She said merrily into the phone before they both hung up. Daniel smiled because Betty was the only women who would say something like "happy working."

It had been a hour and a half and Daniel had kept to his promise. He hadn't called her into his office with ulterior motives and he hadn't disturbed her at all after they hung up. He _had_ opened his blinds and opened his door after hanging up with her but that was it.

Before she got the thought out Daniel was at her desk, fiddling with the newly bought teddy bear sitting on her desk.

"Yes, Daniel" Betty asked amused. Daniel smiled almost cautiously with that caught look on his face.

" Isn't it lunchtime?" Daniel tried to ask nonchalantly but no matter how cool he said it the fact that he was even asking about lunch gave him away. Betty was always the one that had to let him know it was time for a lunch break. Daniel never watched the clock. Well not before today. It was only 11:30 Daniel usually didn't take lunch until 12:30.

" It isn't your usual lunchtime but you can take lunch whenever. After all you are the Editor and Chief." Betty explained trying to hold back laughter.

" Right. So you hungry?"

" I could eat." She had a smile planted on her lips that said 'I'm on to you'.

"Great, let's go." Daniel for a second forgot they were in the office and took a cautionary glance around the room. Everyone _seemed _to be minding their business. But Daniel knew everything wasn't always what it appeared. "Because we still need to go over what articles were going to use." Daniel said as he too obviously said it for the office ears.

Betty thought it was cute and she stifled a laugh.

" of course" Betty said in pretense going along with his little white lie, as she closed up what she was working on and prepared herself to leave.

Betty left with Daniel for lunch and they had left together enough times for it not to seem suspicious. When they entered the empty elevator Daniel smirked.

"Yes!" Daniel said once the elevator doors closed.

Betty looked at him, confused.

"Now I can do _this_." He walked toward her and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair before breaking the kiss.

" You know for the last hour and half I watched your hair sway back and forth and I kept telling myself, I know I've felt her hair. I would've had too at some point but I still didn't think it could be as soft as it looked. I was wrong." He said breathlessly.

"Daniel you were suppose to be _working." _She said breathlessly and the words contradicted the smile that showcased on her lips.

" I tried. I _really_ did. But then I remembered you were _breathing_ in the next room and I looked up. I should have never looked up." He said almost self depreciatingly as he joked.

" Your forgiven I suppose."

" You suppose? Let's make you certain." he said as he bent down and met her lips but they were gone just as quickly as he me them because Betty had jerked back.

"The elevators going to open in 1.2.-" _PING_ Betty smiled triumphantly.

Lunch wasn't all that special. But the company was what mattered most. They shacked up at an empty Chinese restaurant, Betty ordering beef and broccoli and Daniel ordering General Tso's Chicken. Although it didn't really matter what the other ordered because Daniel had started picking out her container. At first Betty picked out his container in mock spite but then they were both doing it naturally as the conversation went on. Betty was surprised that even after their newly discovered relationship conversation came easy and she felt relaxed enough there to fall out her seat laughing when she felt the urge. She loved the way Daniel listened to her intently as if he wanted to hear everything she had to say. She noticed his eyes sparkled when laughter reached his eyes. She thought it was cute that once in a while as he was talking he would grab her hand. Being with Daniel outside of work was great.

" It's time for us to go back" Betty said sullenly.

" Let's skip work" Daniel offered offhandedly and by the look of Betty didn't event think Daniel had thought about it long if at all but had just spoke without thinking.

"Daniel you're the Editor and Chief. Someone is bound to know you're missing" Betty tried to reason. She was surprised when she didn't have to do much. Daniel gave a sigh. She was right. He couldn't do things like that anymore.

" back to work it is, I guess." Daniel said throwing his and Betty's containers away.

" Yup but as a reward" Betty kissed him. First it was shock because Betty kissed him for once. Then he kissed back, nibbling at her bottom lip before he asked for admittance again and she gave it him as they fought for dominance in the kiss before Betty relaxed and let Daniel take the lead. Too soon they were breaking apart.

" I think you did the opposite. You were trying to get me to see the good in going back to work now all my mind can think is work: bad. Very bad. Especially when I have Betty Suarez kissing me like that." He said saying with heavy breath. Hips lips were pink because of Betty's lip gloss.

Blushing, Betty wiped Daniel's lips.

" What, pink not my color?" Betty cocked an eye at him before shaking her head and laughed. Daniel was a lost cause. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the Chinese store.

"Back to work we go, you troublemaker." She joked before giggling. She wasn't going to admit her mind was saying the same thing.

The rest of the day had past ,mostly uneventful, if you discount Mark and Amanda insisting she was "glowing" and that her clothes _almost _matched today. They of course wanted to know why. Betty had laughed them off and shook her head. She felt a need to protect their relationship almost as much as she wanted to reveal to everyone who she was in love with.

When Betty got home she was angst-y. Tonight she was going to dinner with Daniel. _Daniel_. Yeah she had lunch with him earlier but she still felt excited, nervous and the butterflies sprang free.

A/N: I was trying to link some Ugly Betty Shipper mvids but won't let me do it. So just go on you tube and type in Daniel and Betty in the search bar and a few should pop-up. The people who made them did a great job. One is called "Ache." One is called "Let love in." The other is called "The Best Of UB."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yes I know it's going to snow in summer because I have updated. LOL I seriously didn't think the last time I updated it would take this long to update again. But things happen and I'm chalking it up to one of those mysteries of life! But please forgive me and I hope everyone is still interested in this story. This chapter was started a while back so this story takes place presently in winter. Oh and Daniel's brother is still dead in this fic, I don't know if I'll change that or not. But for right now, he's dead. As always please leave feedback and I will love you forever. LOL. To see ratings and disclaimers please see first chapter.

**An Unlikely Perfection**

**Chapter 7**

**Enjoy!!!**

" Daniel…. I'm no genius but I'm guessin' you have to at least know to how to skate to _ice _skate" Betty said, as Daniel uncovered her eyes. This was the first stop on their date. The grand destination that Daniel wouldn't tell her about since they left her house. She always thought it looked fun: ice skating. But she had never even learned how to skate and she didn't think falling on her behind would impress Daniel in the least.

" Don't worry. Just hold on to me and you'll be fine." He said not allowing her any further protest.

As they strapped up their borrowed ice skates Betty tried her hand at talking Daniel out of it once more.

" You know I could always watch you skate. I'd probably just make you fall, anyway." Betty rambled on.

" Not a chance. Besides you aren't the only one that doesn't know how to skate. I figured we could take on the evils of gravity together." Daniel said softy and damn him and his ways of making her give in…. and did he just say he didn't know how to skate?

" You don't know how to skate?" Betty asked surprised. That made her feel a little better but just leave it to Daniel. He'd probably fall gracefully and be the cutest fool on the ice.

He shrugged innocently, with his ever present smirk.

Daniel had finished with his skates and was attempting to stand with the skates. It took him little to no time to feel comfortable with the skates.

" Okay, your turn Betty." He said reaching out to grab her hands to pull her up from the bench. Betty took his hands feeling her legs go too easily with the skates. She felt unstable on these darn things and knew that her and the ice would be acquainted with one another more than a few times tonight.

" Come on, I got you." He said leading Betty onto the ice.

" That's great because I sure don't have me." Daniel laughed at Betty's nervousness. But he realized that she was doing this for him and that made his heart swell.

They began with Daniel holding her hands while in front of her, sort of guiding her as they skated.

" This is so not fair. This your first time too and already you're instructor Daniel." Betty whined, contradicting her smile.

" Well I sort of lied. This isn't my first time skating I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable skating." Daniel admitted sheepishly.

" Daniel! I don't know whether to kiss you or hit you."

" My vote goes to the kiss, definitely the kiss." Daniel said with a brilliant smile.

" Who said you had a vote?" Betty asked as they slowed their already slow trek across the ice.

" I did" Daniel said as he moved in, his hands going instinctively around her waist as he went in for his kiss. It was a quick peck that Betty had to break-up before Daniel decided he wanted to get frisky on the ice in front of all these people.

" You're an undercover exhibitionist aren't you?" Betty said through her harsh breathing.

" I've never made it a secret baby."

" God how did me and you happen?" Betty teased. Daniel continued holding her by her waist, with hands on both sides, as he guided the skate. Truthfully it still was a mystery to Betty.

" I think it had something to do with you not being able to resist my charm."

" No I think I have a hero complex. Save the sad short man you know?" She teased.

" Oh, really? I'm a sad short man? Let's see who needs the saving now?" Daniel said letting her go. And Skating around her and ahead of her.

" Daniel! Get back here! " Betty panicked as Daniel continued to laugh at her and revenge was going to be sweet.

" Danie-" her words halted to an oomph as Daniel grabbed her entirely too fast and she had lost her balance. She ended up falling back on Daniel.

" I finally got you on top of me" Daniel joked.

"Daniel! You did not just say that!" Betty said scandalized as her cheeks flushed, straightening herself up and attempting to get off him. Daniel's arm snaked around her and pulled her back down and just when she was about to ask him what the big idea was he met her lips in a soft kiss.

It took only seconds for the thought of on-lookers to fade and only the feel of Daniel's lips on hers to remain. This time Daniel had pulled away before Betty was ready to let go, and she let out a tiny moan as he pulled away.

"That good huh?" Daniel teased with an arrogant smirk.

Betty flushed just now realizing they were still on the ice and prone to on-lookers. She quickly got off of Daniel attempting to get up Daniel following suite.

It wasn't long before Betty seemed to be doing a lot better on the skates then when she first started but she still wasn't entirely comfortable on the skates. She had fell too many times to count and taken Daniel down with her half of those times. But a couple times he deserved it.

" See this skating thing isn't so bad right?" Daniel asked as he took her hand and they skated along together.

" If you discount the falling,yeah, it's kind of fun." Betty said smiling. She wouldn't admit she enjoyed the falling too. As long as it was with him.

"Oh I don't know about that. I love any time that allows me to cop a feel." He said with a straight face. And Betty gently shoved him or so she thought but Daniel had lost his balance and fell to the ice again.

" oops" Betty said with a little laugh and feigned sorrow.

" You really know how to bring a guy to his knees huh?" Daniel said getting up.

" Does it help if I said you looked cute falling?" Betty teased and Daniel gave her a look.

"That depends. How cute?"

When they arrived at the quaint romantic bistro they were both salivating at the smell of food. Betty was still wondering what Daniel had whispered to the man who seated the guest. Now they were being escorted through the restaurant to a door that led to an outside extension. Betty was breathless at the beautiful table lit with few candles and basked in a starry night.

The man seemingly pulled two menus out of no where and placed them before both of the place settings.

Daniel thanked him and the man left.

"Daniel this is beautiful." Betty was still so caught up in the scenery she almost didn't see when Daniel pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and quietly thanked him as he found his own seat.

'So what made you want to come here Daniel?" She asked looking at him. "I wouldn't think you even wanted to do something so understated but beautiful nonetheless."

" Want to know a secret? I come here all the time. Most times alone. It's like my quiet time. I don't bring women I usually date, if you can cal it that, here. They are more into the glamour and show. How many cameras can be shoved in their face. That type of thing. I didn't want to do some fancy, impersonal place. I wanted to do something nice but intimate. I don't won't you to get that idea about me. I may have money but those type of things couldn't be farther away from my personality. Now _I _will admit I'm a clothes hound. Of course My only flaw." Daniel laughed bringing the easiness back into the conversation with little effort.

" I'm sure. And you don't have to explain anything to me. I may have just met you eight months ago. But I'd like to think I know the real Daniel. You like to impress people and you'll put their wants in front of your own if that means making them happy. One of the things I love about you." Betty said softly.

Daniel smiled shyly. He wasn't use to hearing compliments like Betty liked to bestow upon him. Not from his own father. He was use to never being good enough. Never _feeling_ good enough. Betty made him feel like he was worthwhile and he couldn't explain the feeling that overtook him when she so easily expressed her love for him.

" So what looks good?" Betty asked, smiling behind her menu. She felt like Santa at Christmas, giving gifts while the children's faces lit up. Except Daniel was the one with his face lit up. It amazed her that her little admission of her feelings toward him made Daniel feel like that. That it meant so much to him. It also was as the same time heart wrenching to imagine Daniel wanting that verbal assurance that he was loved and appreciated it but to never hear it or not hearing it enough or like he should.

" oh maybe the chicken alfredo. I haven't had that in a while." Daniel said.

" Oh yeah that does sound good but I had my eye on the three cheese chicken penne." Betty answered.

Daniel flipped to the page she was looking at and the picture of what Betty was thinking of ordering looked appetizing.

" Yeah that does look good. Damn! now I'm not sure." Daniel laughed and Betty joined it.

" Well you could order the chicken alfredo and I could order the three cheese chicken penne' and then we could have the best of both worlds." Betty offered.

" okay I'll definitely have to keep you around if for nothing more than your astute way of getting me through my "Duh!" Moments." They both gave in easily to laughter.

" Well I am glad I could be of help but are there any opportunities for growth?." Leave it to Betty to metaphorically talk about a relationship with business terms.

" Well I don't know. What exactly are your qualifications?" Daniel said as if he was an interview and Betty was an applicant.

" Dang! and I thought for sure I was a shoe-in!" She said in false disappointment. "But what was all that stuff about you loving me? Doesn't that mean I should get special treatment or something?" Betty said trying in a mock esteemed way trying to hold back laughter.

" Nope. You have to work for it like any one else. I'll have you know I drive a hard bargain…but throw in a kiss and we'll call it a deal." Daniel said well aware that he had contradicted himself but didn't care. How was anyone to blame for him wanting to kiss the delicately plump, lip gloss tainted lips?

" Uh huh and what happened to the hard bargain?" betty asked amused as Daniel just shrugged. Betty raised slightly from her chair to meet Daniel half way for the kiss. It didn't last long because they were interrupted by the waiter.

Betty blushed her reddest and Daniel smirked at the waiter's invading cough.

" I'm sorry. Are you ready to order or should I just come back?" The young man asked quickly, and by the slight red oh his cheeks Betty could tell he was also embarrassed.

"No..we're ready to order now, right Betty?"

Betty just nodded before they broth drawled out what it was that they wanted.

After dinner had arrived it was enjoyed with animated conversation and a few broached subjects of Daniel's relationship with his father and the one with his brother and mother. Betty also talked of fonder memories of her mother and past recollections. As promised they share their meals with each other; Daniel eating more out her plate then Betty out his.

After they had packed up their left over food, Daniel having so gentlemanly offered to carry hers, Daniel had taken her hand in his free hand until they arrived at his car. Betty was silent at the gesture but had the widest smile on her face.

" Where to?" Daniel asked even though he knew the answer.

" Home Maestro!" Betty said excitedly.

"You know there are a lot of ways "home" could be interpreted-" Daniel didn't even get a chance to finish before Betty started.

"Don't even try it, _my_ home, Daniel"

"of _course, _What did you think I meant?" Daniel tried to ask her incredulously. Betty gave him a "yeah right" look. Daniel looked innocently at her before starting up the car.

**A/N: Please R/R. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Please R/R. Thanks. For disclaimers and ratings please see first chapter, thank you. **_

_**An Unlikely Perfection**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**You know that moment you think faced in a certain salutation you know how you would act, no questions asked? No decision to make? Well I was faced with that moment tonight and though I did do as I knew I would it wasn't as easy or self evident as I believed it would or should be. It made me think about my standing opinions on things. So what if some one just gave in? Wasn't strong enough to turn the feelings away? Why were they so horrible? **_

_**Tonight when he dropped me off, Daniel stood at the top of the stoop with me and told me tonight was one of the best of his life. He looked up at me with shy eyes and asked me did I still think he was worth it. He said it jokingly but his eyes let me know he was partly serious. Somehow still needing to quiet his insecurity under the cloak of humor. This was one of those few moments where the confident façade cracked and the real Daniel Meade shined through. I didn't answer, him though. I kissed him, somehow hoping that I was relaying to him that being in love with someone meant loving them unconditionally, without thought, and without a sense of time or control. It was suppose to be a quick and reassuring kiss but it took another life quickly and breaking away seemed to be even more of a distant daydream. But we finally did. **_

_**He whispered, "come back with me" . And though it could be harmless in it's intentions it could also be dangerous in it's destination. Our eyes connected like brown and blue gold on opposite sides of the rainbow. And for long seconds as harsh breathing mingled with the night wind, I fought to come up with the answer I thought I already knew. My mind battled with my heart as my mind kept screaming "you know this answer: No!" and my heart kept screaming "but you love him." And it seemed like even my body had an answer, I had never felt quite like that. I knew what wanting someone felt like. But this was different, it was a yearning. That terrified me in itself, that sense of losing control is what made me whisper a harsh "no". **_

Cut Journal

Flashback

"No!…I'm sorry… I can't Daniel" Betty whispered, shaking her head as if trying to persuade herself in the process.

" No. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should be. I'm not trying to rush you, I actually love the fact that you can put the brakes on me. It's just moments when I forget to think and all I can do is want you. Not even necessarily that way. But I understand things can get crazy quickly. I'm sorry. I hope you don't ever feel rushed by me to do anything." He said as he looked her honestly in her eyes. Betty chuckled quietly, while nodding her head in negation.

" Daniel, I don't feel rushed by you. I feel rushed by _me_. I can't even explain what that means but I know what you mean. Being with you makes things obscure, some moments I don't even feel like myself. That's a good thing though. So don't apologize. I know you and I know you wouldn't ever try to force me to do anything I didn't want to." She said playing with his collar.

"Thank you for tonight. I really had a good time." He said quietly, pinning her with his intense gaze.

" Thank _me_? Thank _you_! Daniel I don't think you will ever come close to what you've done for me tonight. I don't even know the words that would circumference what I want to say but it was a beautiful Night and I wouldn't rather have been with anyone but you. Yeah I know that's corny but it's true." They both laughed unreservedly.

" I still love you, corniness and all." he said before giving her a quick kiss.

" You better. I'm non-refundable, you know." She said with a mock warning look.

" Then I'd better keep you then."

" Looks like you better." she said wrapping her arms around him and quickly pecking his lips before furrowing in his warmth.

End Flash Back

Back to Journal

_**Wanted. Desirable. Pretty. Worthwhile. Hopeful. Loved. Those were all the things that Daniel made me feel that I couldn't seem to put into words. **_

_**That may have been our first date but I had known Daniel going well on a year and the feelings I had managed to have for him surely didn't come over night. It felt like every time he let me in or I let him in even in the smallest way I was falling for him. Loving him. And yet I still felt bad for having those type of intimate feelings for him. For even having a seconds doubt saying no to him. It was the best thing to do. We both needed to cultivate our relationship outside of sex because that's all Daniel seemed to cultivate his relationships on previously. If you could even call them relationships. **_

_**That moment I shifted so marginally close between yes and no was one of the moments I felt outer body. What happened to that Betty that would have jumped at "no!" not even a seconds thought. Why did he make me feel so out of control?! Almost helpless to help myself. It was frightening. I knew the answer and yet I didn't. Love was an abstract form. Can what I felt for Walter even be called loved when Daniel made me feel like this? **_

_**Till Next Time **_

_**Betty Of Suarez **_

Daniel had felt a little short of an asshole. He hated that feeling of ..of…being open, exposed. So much so that you forget to be reserved, to pull back. You lose the war against emotions and reasoning. It was only around Betty when that happened. Even with his father, where his guard seemed to really be up, he had never let go that way. He was lost in the moment of needing her close, feeling how much _she _loved him when no one else seemed to or as much. Wanting to show her his gratitude, and above all, his love for her. He felt like the biggest jerk. No matter what she said he still felt like that had maybe frightened her, scared her. He was actually more than okay with Betty wanting…needing to wait. He actually agreed with her decision even though he would admit it wasn't an easy thing to suffice and he hoped that she didn't think differently because of tonight.

During his drive home Daniel felt like he needed to keep a little better reign on himself. He started to second guess all his actions towards Betty and if Betty was just good at keeping a poker face, thinking maybe his raging libido and frequent kissing and touching had made her uncomfortable or adding an unconscious pressure on her to take it further. Betty would never be the one to come out and say that she was bothered or uncomfortable because she would be scared to hurt his feelings or make him feel like he did anything wrong. But it was okay, he didn't need her to say it. He would have to control the thing that made him fall in love with her most: his lose of control around her.

----

MODE Magazine.

Monday

9:34 a.m.

Betty was already at her desk, sorting through current files of Mode Magazine, preparing the ones she needed to get to Daniel. He had called and let Betty know he would be in by ten, he had a meeting first thing this morning.

When Daniel had walked through the door he gave her a smile and said "Good Morning Betty" There was nothing out of the norm there, he could just be nice to his assistant. There wasn't a law saying he couldn't. But secretly they both knew it was different, that it was more.

"Hi, Daniel" She smiled backed unabashed and Daniel continued his way to his office.

Betty was counting on her fingers the seconds for her intercom to ring. This was Daniel's ritual now, to call her in there for some bogus reason just to give her a "proper hello" as he called it. It was the only one Betty allowed because she had made him promise that he would behave the rest of the day, which he agreed to. She was running out of fingers and Daniel still had yet to ring her for the fake file he didn't need.

phone rings

"Hey Betty I need the file with the rough draft of next week's release." Betty almost believed him. He sounded so serious, like he actually planned on using the file.

"Sure thing, Daniel" Betty said, stifling the laugh to giggle although not able to stop the blush rising on her cheeks.

She did gather the right file even though she knew it was all for naught and made her way to Daniel's office.

She stepped in his office and actually found that he was at his desk, looking through what looked to be articles.

"Daniel, here's the file you wanted." Betty said and she knew she should feel great that Daniel was knee deep in work already and yet….

"Oh thanks, Did you see Sam's article on the connection between what color you wear and your mood? Very interesting. I'll let you take a sneak peak later if you want. I know how you like to read them before they go to print." Daniel said with a big grin, taking the folder and _actually_ looking through it. And it was true she did. And she wouldn't lie, she thought it sweet that he would let her.

"Thanks, I'd like that" She said and for a second she forgot about the "hello kiss" that she had came to want. Daniel thought he was doing a good job. She had been in the room with him for approximately three minutes and he hadn't crossed the professional line yet and he had fought the urge to kiss her as soon as he walked in the room as he normally did. It was a small step in the right direction. But he did get to see her smile, which was always a plus. Betty bit her lips and Daniel knew it was because she was confused or either nervous he wasn't sure from which though. He suddenly pulled at his tie, loosening it.

" Hey Betty, it's kind of stuffy in here, when you go can you adjust the thermostat?"

"um…yeah, sure" She was confused and a little let down, was this a sign their newness was wearing off? Was he getting tired of her already? Really, it hadn't been long but longer than his usual. She adjusted the thermostat and left trying not to read to much into it.

_**A/N: Please R/R. Thanks **_


	9. Chapter 9

****

An Unlikely Perfection

A/N: So I am updating. I know I should be shot for writing a story then leaving it at a hangover and not updating for like 10,000 years. But I am asking forgiveness. **Please Read and Review. Thanks.**

****

Chapter 9

Daniel unlocked his apartment allowing Betty entrance, her third visit to the handsome man's house if you discounted the first time. It was Friday and though they both wanted to spend time together neither felt like going out after the busy work week, preferring to much rather spend alone time together. So of course Betty suggested a good ol' movie night.

When Betty had first mentioned it Daniel didn't seem as happy about the suggestion as Betty had hoped and immediately it triggered her already heavy worry that Daniel was growing tired of, perhaps she had lost her appeal.

" Hey." Daniel said sensing Betty's discontent, gently grabbing her chin and connected his eyes with hers before continuing " a movie night with you sounds perfect. But I was just thinking I only have one T.V. and that's in the bedroom. I don't watch much TV and when I do it's right before I pass out.. So at the time it seemed to make sense." Daniel sighed before continuing " I just don't want to make you uncomfortable babe" or torture myself crazy. Daniel failed to say.

Betty smiled sweetly, touched that he was thinking of her but she had resolutely decided that she trusted Daniel and that nothing would happen unless they both wanted something to.

" I trust you" Is all betty uttered before she kissed him and Daniel fought not to turn her innocent sweet kiss into something much more even though he had been dying to kiss her all day. Because of the fact that he lost control more times than not when he kissed her he took to not initiating kisses. He wasn't sure if Betty noticed or not but it seemed like she wore that strawberry kiwi lip gloss just to tempt him and mock him. God she drove him crazy. He allowed her to break the kiss even though he clenched his hands at his sides to regain the control he was slowly losing.

" I am going to need you to not do that for the rest of the night" He was half joking but his voice came out thick and scratchy and Betty took him for serious, albeit confused and whispered an "ok".

They both chance to pick a movie apiece on movie on demand with Daniel's cable provider. Daniel chose something that had action but had still some romance so that Betty would find some appeal in it. Betty chose something sappy and girlish but Daniel didn't mind as long as he got to spend time with Betty.

Betty was becoming very acquainted with Daniel's apartment. Well she knew where he kept the popcorn… where the bathroom was and where he hid the chocolate…there isn't getting much more acquainted then that.

Betty popped the popcorn while Daniel switched to his sweat pants and t-shirt, and unbeknownst to Betty, said a prayer that he wouldn't die of torture before the night was through. He had been good, _made_ himself be good and he was blatantly being tempted and it felt like all his good efforts were being punished. He knew it to be irrational to feel like Betty was teasing him, she probably would be surprised out her head at the kind of affect she had on him. In fact, as twisted as it may sound, Daniel found her obliviousness irresistible.

The first half an hour of Betty's movie… it had been awkward as they both sat uncomfortably at the end of the bed when all either of them wanted to do was snuggle and enjoy the movie together.

But Betty had enough, she wiped her hands on her pants and gave Daniel the bowl of buttery popcorn.

" I am getting under the covers. You with me?" She said in an animated voice as she held out her hand. This made Daniel laugh but he took hold of her hand.

" I'm with you." The both got in and their mock excitement in defiance of themselves seemed to fade back into awkwardness as the both slid in but not close enough to touch and Daniel wasn't sure where he would put his hands anyway.

" You know Daniel I'm sure we have to actually be touching to snuggle." Betty said and Daniel seemed amazed that she actually seemed more comfortable with this then he was. That's right; she had said she trusted him and he planned on not making a fool of her. He opened his arms in invitation and she slid into them nestling her body against his and her head on his chest. Some hold their hands knew instinctively where to go and they fit perfectly molded as one. Immediately the scent of warm vanilla hit his nose, it was a sweet relaxing smell that he could tell from a mile off.

He couldn't explain the warm feeling he got from the simple gesture. He couldn't really recall ever doing this with any of the girls he had bedded not even with a friend or family member. It made him feel like home and what he was sure Christmas morning "would" feel if he had ever had a real "Christmas morning" . The chick flick Betty had picked out seemed 10 times more interesting now that he was trying to see how long the TV could keep his attention before he got lost in the fact that Betty was in his arms. It never took long.

By the time Betty's chick flick had ended he had barely noticed. He had dozed at least twice. He hoped Betty hadn't noticed.

" Babe" Daniel had whispered. When he was met with no reply, he looked down and realized that Betty had fallen asleep. He didn't know why it brought a smile to his lips. Maybe because this would be the first time Betty stayed over or it could be usually when one of the girls would fall asleep in his bed whether it be after "extracurricular activities " or whatever he usually had this panic that they would want to stay...because he really didn't want them to. Yet now he still had a panic…but it was a different kind. He was scared that Betty wouldn't want to stay.

He decided he wouldn't give her the choice. He flicked off the TV and pulled Betty closer to him, rearranged the covers and joined Betty in an easy slumber.

Betty awoke to the smell she had come familiar with. She felt strong arms around hers and knew they were Daniel's. Even though she had fallen asleep and Daniel would probably see her with bed head and morning breathe she couldn't stop the smile gracing her lips because Daniel was holding her like he wanted her there, needed her there. She carefully untangled herself from Daniel's grasp and decided she would wake Daniel up with breakfast. She giggled when she realized that Daniel had clutched the pillow in her place.

Betty had took to making breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and her homemade hash browns. But she wasn't done in time because Daniel had snuck up behind her.

" What do you think your doing huh?" Daniel said grabbing her by the waist and kissing her neck.

" Making my baby breakfast." Betty giggled as she turned off the stove. Daniel was caught in the moment and he failed to realize the contact he had initiated but Betty enjoyed the small gesture immensely because it seemed far in-between lately that Daniel would show physical affection towards her.

" Baby? Hmm I like the sound of that and I like the smell of this!" Daniel grabbed a fork and dug into the eggs right out of the pan.

" Damn, that's good." But Betty snatched the from his mouth with a tsk tsk look.

" Get the plates Mr. Manners" Betty said as she put the eggs, bacon and hash browns on a serving tray.

Once Daniel had set the table, Betty sat down and they both made their plates.

" So even though I really enjoyed spending the night with you why didn't you wake me? I missed your movie."

" If I had to choose between watching that movie and spending the night with you…the movie doesn't hold a candle to being able to sleep with you in my arms and wake up next to you babe."

Betty blushed a pretty pinkish crimson color that Daniel traced with the pad of his thumb.

" I will never tire of seeing you blush. You are beautiful you know that?" betty only blushed harder, shaking her head only slightly before dropping her eyes towards her plate as she twirled her fork on her plate. Daniel laughed.

" I am making it worse aren't I?" Daniel didn't sound sorry at all which is why Betty just smiled not willing to say yes or no even though the blush gave her away.

" What if I said I wonder what you would look like…." Daniel seemed to have forgotten himself and his control because hew as about to make all his restraining efforts in vain. He shook his head and dropped his hand from her face. For a moment he had forgotten to pull back, to not tell her exactly the affect she had on his raging libido.

" I'm sorry" Daniel whispered but Betty looked back at him confused and feeling slightly bereft of his touch.

" Sorry for what Daniel?" Betty asked even though Daniel had gone back to eating his breakfast like the past few moments hadn't happened.

" Nothing. I'm being stupid don't worry about it." He tried to laugh it off and though Betty didn't believe it she didn't think it was wise to push it either.

" Okay since I am letting that drop you never finished what you were going to say."

" What I was going to say? Oh I don't even remember babe." Betty knew that too was a lie and that sinking feeling that managed to disappear last night and this morning was back.

" O--okay" Betty said.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Both had two entirely different struggles going on in their head.

Daniel tried not think about the way Betty bit her lip when she was worried, nervous or confused and the way she licked the forth for the seasoning left on it from the eggs.

Betty tried to think about all the movies she'd seen where the guy broke up with the girl over breakfast.

" Thanks for breakfast, I think it's probably the best I had." He said it out the blue or it seemed out the blue because Betty was in her thoughts and the next thing she knows Daniel is speaking and kissing her on her cheek and mumbling something about a shower.

" Your…your welcome" She doubts she heard him

A/N: Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

****

An Unlikely Perfection 

**A.N: So This is the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters but I'll try and make it up to you next chapter. Thank you for your patience. Please read and review and tell me what you liked and or didn't like about the chapter. I always like to hear your thoughts. Thanks**

For ratings and disclaimers please see first chapter.

****

Chapter (10) 

Daniel sung in the shower. Betty didn't know why she was so surprised albeit pleasantly. She learned something new about the man everyday, no matter how small it be.

The smile lasted briefly because that feeling in the pit of her stomach was still there. How much longer would she know him so intimately? How long before he called it quits with her? She chewed on her bottom lip because she was worried. Truthfully, barely able to admit it to herself, Daniel made her feel like she was ready. She wanted to give her gift to him. The only thing that really concerned her was that her body wasn't toned and fit like the girls he was used to. She had a little tummy and she sure as hell had more ass then any of those models he dated.

She was terrified that he wouldn't find her attractive. Sometimes she would find herself staring at him just in amazement that she was with the handsome man across from her and puzzled as to why he was with her. But she didn't voice those concerns… because Daniel knew those all too well. She didn't voice the fear of her body image either because she was sure that Daniel would try to reassure even if he wasn't attracted to her to ease the fear in her.

She didn't want to be pitied or someone to be with her out of obligation or for fear of hurting her. She wanted that soul encompassing love that people found once in a lifetime, sometimes never. She was almost positive that Daniel was her one…but was she his one? Was it even possible that he could be her one and she not be his. Or she not be his and he be hers?

Betty shook her head confusing herself. If she was ready but was only scared of the way Daniel would see her what better way to take hold of her fears then by….Before her brain could process it fully she was unbuttoning her shirt and pulling her skirt down quickly. She pushed past the cracked door. Daniel must have heard her because he started speaking, even though he sounded a little muddled because he was washing his hair. His eyes were closed so he didn't know that was betty was naked.

" So, Betty, what did you want to do today?"

Betty's heart was beating fast and she could barely get her mind to slow down enough to think or answer his question. She shrugged as if he could see her.

" What did you have in mind?" she asked inching closer to the ample sized bathtub/shower.

" I don't care as long as it's with you and there's lots of chocolate." She smiled because Daniel was the only guy she knew that was in love with chocolate.

"Hey can you hand me my towel. I'm about to get out." That took the wind out of Betty's sails and she seemed to loose the boldness she had only minutes ago.

" Okay sure…one second " she said her voice was only slightly deterred but Daniel didn't catch it because he didn't know to look for it. She quickly picked up her shirt and skirt from the floor, putting them back on. Then she quickly gave Daniel his towel and headed for the door for a hasty exit.

"Thanks" Betty heard over her shoulder but she couldn't stop feeling stupid and embarrassed even though Daniel was non the wiser about what she had planned to do. She couldn't stop beating herself up about it. She figured she should probably be glad that Daniel had unknowingly foiled her plan because she probably would have humiliated herself anyway.

She laid across the bed closing her eyes, her nostrils were filled with the scent of Daniel. Why was this so hard?! It was suppose to easier than this when it was right…right?!  
Moments later Daniel came into the room wrapped in a towel, his body still sporting droplets of water on his chest and legs. Betty made a sincere effort not to look.

" Guess I should leave." Betty mumbled flushed.

" I mean you can stay if you like" Daniel had the naughty smile on his lips like he was almost baiting her.

"No...No . I was always taught privacy is important…very important." Betty sounded comical to Daniel's ears but he let her leave without further debate.

When Betty scurried out of his room he felt a little bad because she really shouldn't tease her about anything physical or even allude to the fact. She would come to him when she was ready or so he hoped and prayed. He was a guy after all and trying to deny the fact that he was physically attracted to her was bogus. He just wouldn't flaunt it in her face like he some times had the urge to do.

Daniel had on his pants and in the middle of buttoning his shirt when he heard a knock at his door.

" Hey Daniel would it be okay if I showered here and just changed when I got home...but then.." There was a pause…Daniel assumed Betty was thinking. " I don't have any underwear or clothes here."

"You could always just shower here and change there. You know it doesn't matter to me." Daniel said as he finished buttoning his shirt and walking toward the door top let her in.

" I think I'll just take a shower at home because I really don't like the idea of taking a shower and putting back on dirty clothes." The door swung open and Betty walked through the open door confused at what Daniel was doing.

Daniel was throwing socks on the bed from an open dresser drawer. When he cleaned out the last sock he spoke.

" This drawer is all yours if you want it. You can put clothes, underwear, anything you want in here if you want."

Betty was aghast at the sentiment but it also confused her. Daniel's recent behavior had her believing that he was ready to call things quit between the two of them. Now she didn't know what to think.

She wasn't sure what to say so she uttered "But will you do with your socks?" Betty knew it was a dumb question. Daniel just winked and grabbed the bundle of socks and put them at the top of his closet in the corner. It wasn't best spot but it would do for now.

" Aww I get a whole drawer. You're sweetie you know that?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly.

" Not as sweet as you." Daniel replied wrapping his arms around her waist, he couldn't help but think that they fit perfectly.


End file.
